The invention relates to firearms such as rifles and shotguns. More specifically the invention relates to a folding stock assembly that would be mounted on the rearwardly extending neck portion adjacent the top end of a handgrip.
It is an object of the invention to provide a folding stock assembly having novel structure for limiting both forward and rearward rotation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a folding stock assembly having novel structure for locking it in its static forward stored position and also locking it in its rearward functional deployed position.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a folding stock assembly having a novel structure for securing it to a rearwardly extending neck portion formed adjacent the top end of a handgrip.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a folding stock assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a folding stock assembly that is easily installed.